


Добрый знак

by Stitching_Joker



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitching_Joker/pseuds/Stitching_Joker
Summary: Желудь, найденный у Беорна в саду, Бильбо посадил сразу же, вспоминая слова Торина «Сажай деревья и смотри, как они растут». Бильбо помнил и другое – с каким застывшим лицом Торин требовал показать, что у него в руке. И как смягчились глаза гнома, а на скулах выступил румянец стыда, когда в кулаке оказался желудь.– Он пробудил в тебе лучшее, – прошептал Бильбо, снова сжимая маленький плод в ладони, – заставил вспомнить, кто ты на самом деле. Пусть и мне он всегда напоминает о том, каким я тебя узнал впервые.





	Добрый знак

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chiterabob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiterabob/gifts).



Дом, милый дом… Изрядно разоренный жадной родней, он все равно остался тем местом, куда все долгие месяцы похода стремилась душа Бильбо. Правда, теперь он чувствовал, что от его любви к родному обиталищу как будто отгрызли весомый кусок. Гэндальф, лукавый мудрец, не зря предупреждал, что, даже вернувшись домой, Бильбо уже не будет прежним. И он действительно вернулся совсем другим. Тот же зажиточный хоббит… да не тот. Много чего нового Бильбо вынес из своего опасного путешествия. И дело было вовсе не в золоте, добытом в походе.  
Сундучок из пещеры троллей Бильбо сразу же хорошенько припрятал. Даже не из соображений безопасности – просто воспоминания, связанные с ним, были не самыми приятными. Да, он придумал, как выкрутиться, но страху натерпелся от души. Что самое странное – не за себя. Его должность была четко прописана в контракте – взломщик. Раздобыть камень и вынести его из Эребора – вот была его задача, ничего другого от него и не ждали. Гномы не ждали. Бильбо же, к собственному изумлению, очень скоро понял, что чувствует ответственность за всю эту буйную компанию, такую искреннюю и в своем веселье, и в своем гневе, и в своей гордости и упрямстве.  
Гордость и упрямство… Вся суть Торина. Плюс благородство и величие рожденного в королевской семье. Владыка Эребора – вот кто был истинной причиной того, что в Шир вернулся совсем другой Бильбо Бэггинс. Торин Дубощит, а вовсе не тролли, не лишения долгого пути и не законные трофеи, упрочившие финансовое положение хозяина Бэг-Энда. Из-за Торина Бильбо изменился настолько, что сам себя теперь порой с трудом узнавал. Вот кто-то кидается наперерез белому варгу с коротеньким мечом, не имея ни одного шанса ни победить, ни выжить. Вот кто-то придумывает безумный способ побега в бочках по реке. Вот кто-то уводит Аркенстон из-под самого носа дракона… Неужели все это сделал он, Бильбо?  
О последнем и самом неоднозначном своем подвиге Бильбо старался особо не вспоминать. Он слишком поздно спохватился, что мысли о проклятом камне превращают Торина в чудовище. Он должен был раньше понять, заметить, помочь… К тому моменту, как он опомнился, все, что ему оставалось – отдать Аркенстон Барду в попытке хоть как-то исправить ситуацию. Увы, Бильбо не мог похвалиться тем, что ему это удалось. Торин перед смертью простил его, но разве горечь потери от этого стала меньше?  
Воспоминания о гибели Торина сначала доводили Бильбо до таких рыданий, что ему самому становилось страшно. Тогда он стал следить за своими мыслями, и как только в них появлялся окровавленный король гномов, Бильбо немедленно начинал мычать заунывную долгую ноту. Это вышибало все мысли из головы. Некоторое время хоббит сидел в оцепенении, потом приходил в себя, измученный до такой степени, словно только что лично прикончил Азога. Но после слез было еще хуже, и Бильбо продолжал немелодично мычать, тупо уставившись в стену, когда воспоминания накатывали снова.  
Желудь, найденный у Беорна в саду, Бильбо посадил сразу же, вспоминая слова Торина «Сажай деревья и смотри, как они растут». Бильбо помнил и другое – с каким застывшим лицом Торин требовал показать, что у него в руке. И как смягчились глаза гнома, а на скулах выступил румянец стыда, когда в кулаке оказался желудь.  
– Он пробудил в тебе лучшее, – прошептал Бильбо, снова сжимая маленький плод в ладони, – заставил вспомнить, кто ты на самом деле. Пусть и мне он всегда напоминает о том, каким я тебя узнал впервые.  
Бильбо споро расчистил делянку, на которой доцветали кое-как неухоженные фиалки, пионы и настурции. Он безжалостно выдернул все остатки цветов – дубу потребуется большая поляна, под ним должна расти мягкая вольная трава, а не нарочно созданные клумбы. Бильбо даже не был уверен, взойдет ли желудь, – просто следовал странному чувству, что все делает правильно.  
Робкий росток пробился сквозь траву уже к осени. Бильбо решил, что это добрый знак. Он огородил росток колышками и вообще берег как зеницу ока. Дуб в благодарность за такую заботу быстро пошел в рост. Уже через год саженец гордо топорщился несколькими узорными листочками на тоненьких веточках. Через пять лет дуб начал прирастать еще быстрее и мощнее, а через десять Бильбо стало казаться, что это не он теперь ухаживает за деревом, а дуб ласково встречает его, пытается обнять ветками, которые дотягивались уже до самых окон, и подарить тень. Бильбо смастерил скамейку, поставил под дубом, и частенько, задумчиво потягивая трубочку, вспоминал под шелест листвы все те слова, которые Торин когда-либо говорил ему.  
Увы, они с королем гномов не так уж много и успели сказать друг другу, хотя бок о бок прошли горнила самых страшных испытаний. Не в характере гномов болтать попусту, да и Бильбо с ними стал куда большим молчуном, чем был раньше. И если о чем Бильбо и сожалел так же отчаянно, как о гибели Торина, то лишь о том, что даже перед смертью гнома так и не рискнул открыть ему свое сердце.  
– Если бы ты только знал, – еле слышно шептал Бильбо. – Если бы ты только знал…  
Шли годы, дуб крепчал, Бильбо старел, но так медленно, что временами он и самому себе начинал казаться выточенным из дуба. Его ровесники давно умерли или впали в душевную и физическую немощь, а он все сидел на своей скамеечке под дубом – немногословный, задумчивый…  
Однажды, в особо жаркий день, когда не спасала даже тень верного раскидистого друга, Бильбо вытащил тонкий шелковый платок, чтобы утереть вспотевший лоб. Тотчас же ему вспомнилось, как он забыл платок дома, отправляясь догонять гномов, и как Бофур предложил ему то ли свою портянку, то ли… Бильбо негромко хихикнул и промокнул капли пота. Неожиданно налетевший ветерок принес облегчение, но тут же учинил и шалость: вырвал платок из рук Бильбо и закинул на одну из ветвей дуба.  
Сначала Бильбо попытался дотянуться до платка со скамейки, но, как ни старался, не мог ухватить легкую ткань даже кончиками пальцев. Поворчав, Бильбо пошел за шваброй. Благодаря длинной палке дело пошло веселее, и вскоре платок вернулся к своему хозяину. Бильбо бросил последний взгляд на ветку, с которой снял пропажу, и вдруг нахмурился. Что-то в рисунке древесной коры показалось ему знакомым. Он отнес домой швабру, зато принес лестницу и, проворно вскарабкавшись по ней, так и замер, открыв от удивления рот. Опомнившись, Бильбо спустился с лестницы, снова сел на скамейку и погрузился в размышления.  
Ветка дуба, за которую зацепился платок, была невероятно похожа на знаменитый щит Торина. Бильбо никогда не присматривался к нему специально, но, как оказалось, все, что было связано с Торином, запало ему в сердце накрепко – даже то, о чем он и сам знать не знал и думать не думал.  
– Вот бы… – начал было Бильбо, но тут же испуганно сам себе захлопнул рот ладонью.  
Столько лет он преданно ухаживал за дубом, и только что пришедшая в голову мысль показалась ему совершенно чудовищной.  
Мысль, однако, засела в голове накрепко и убираться восвояси не собиралась. Что бы Бильбо ни делал, о чем бы ни думал – как только на глаза ему попадалась та самая ветка, мысль немедленно напоминала о себе. Бильбо ругал себя, корил, обзывал ненормальным, приводил десятки доводов против – мысль не унималась. За месяц борьбы с самим собой Бильбо устал, вымотался до нервного тика и похудел на добрый десяток фунтов.  
В конце концов, ему приснился сон-воспоминание про чудесное спасение с помощью гигантских орлов. Словно наяву, Бильбо увидел опять, как огромная птица бережно подхватила в когти безжизненное тело Торина, как бессильно свесились его руки и ноги, как медленно соскользнул с рукава и навеки потерялся знаменитый дубовый щит…  
Проснувшись и позавтракав, Бильбо решительно отправился к Хэмфасту Гэмджи и изложил свою идею. Старичина Хэм был совершенно ошарашен. Почесывая в затылке, он не отвечал ничего определенного и явно пытался тянуть время, чтобы отговорить Бильбо от безумной затеи.  
– Мастер Бэггинс, – вздыхал Хэмфаст, – я, конечно, к вашему дереву не лезу – вы его сами садили, сами растили… Да только не дело ж это.  
– Я хочу посадить мальвы, а они любят солнце! – настаивал Бильбо.  
– Так и садите! – обрадованно показал рукой Хэмфаст. – Вон там, у забора. Там как раз солнце и есть.  
– А я хочу, чтобы возле моей скамейки росли цветы!  
– Да пусть растут цветы. Жасмин, ландыши там…  
– Они пахнут сильно!  
– Тогда камнеломку!  
– Она… эээ… маленькая слишком! – нашелся Бильбо.  
– А может…  
– Хочу мальвы!  
И, увидев, что Хэмфаст вновь открывает рот, чтобы возразить, Бильбо торопливо припечатал:  
– И дельфиниум!  
Старичина Хэм неохотно поднялся и пошел за инструментами, не переставая ворчать. Принеся топор и пилу, он с явным сожалением примерился к нижней ветви дуба.  
– Нет-нет-нет, – остановил его Бильбо. – Я хочу спилить во-о-он ту ветку. Видишь?  
И указал для верности шваброй, поскольку рукой, конечно, дотянуться не мог.  
Хэмфаст посмотрел на ветку. Потом на скамейку. Потом на Бильбо. Опять на ветку. Опять на Бильбо. Недоуменно потоптался рядом со скамейкой, задрал голову, глядя на ветви. Бильбо изо всех сил делал вид, что все именно так и должно быть.  
– Мастер Бэггинс, – прокашлялся, наконец, Гэмджи. – Так ведь под ней еще две ветки растут, от них куда больше тени будет…  
Бильбо мученически прикрыл глаза. «Спокойствие, – сказал он сам себе. – Ты всегда был странноватым, а после похода и вовсе прослыл чудаком. Никто ничему не удивится. Главное – уверенно стоять на своем».  
– Убираем эту, – решительно сказал он, открывая глаза.  
Старичина Хэм в сердцах сплюнул куда-то в куст шиповника и пошел за лестницей.  
Совершить злодеяние, однако, оказалось не так-то просто. Дуб был упрям не меньше двух хоббитов, и не желал поддаваться инструментам Хэмфаста, совсем не рассчитанным на такую толщину и крепость дерева.  
– Я ж не плотник, – ворчал Гэмджи, – вот у плотников – у тех топоры, да…  
– А если залезть на дерево и попробовать с него? – выдвинул предложение Бильбо, не зная, чем еще помочь.  
– Вы бы, мастер Бэггинс, еще посоветовали на ветку усесться, да и пилить ее под собой, – сердито хмыкнул Хэмфаст.  
В конце концов, и пила, и топор застряли в расщелине так, что Хэмфаст не мог уже их оттуда выдернуть, рискуя свалиться и сломать себе шею. Бильбо подумал немного и придумал новый план. Он попросил нескольких молодых хоббитов прикатить с мельницы старый жернов, обвязать его веревкой и, перекинув через нужную ветку, попытаться поднять. Фродо, Сэму и Пиппину пришлось вскарабкаться на веревку целиком, потому что просто тянуть толку не было. И даже втроем они не могли перевесить жернов. Только когда к ним присоединился Мерри, жернов неохотно оторвался одним боком от земли.  
Бильбо с Хэмфастом тоже ухватились за веревку, потянули хорошенько, ветка натужно заскрипела, потом раздался громкий треск… веревки. Жернов укатился в огород, примяв там несколько тыкв, молодежь посыпалась на землю, примяв двух стариков. Не успели хоббиты выпутаться из кучи-малы, как треск повторился, и дубовая ветвь, которую они все-таки победили, упала на них сверху. Крепче всех по макушке приложило Пиппина, о чем он громогласно и жалобно уведомлял всех остальных – ровно до того момента, как Хэмфаст, ухмыляясь, показал ему пилу и топор:  
– А ими тебе не досталось по шее? Скажи спасибо, что они в сторону отлетели.  
Пиппин нервно сглотнул, отрицательно замотал головой и больше на шишку не жаловался.  
Бильбо пообещал вечером выставить всем в «Зеленом драконе» эль – несколько торопливо и нервно, опасаясь расспросов. Но все так устали, что никому и в голову не пришло спросить, зачем они так упорно ломали эту ветку.  
Когда закрылась калитка за Хэмфастом, уходившим последним, Бильбо утащил ветвь на задний двор. Для этого ему пришлось обвязаться остатками порвавшейся веревки и изрядно попыхтеть, но уж к этому занятию он никого больше не хотел привлекать. Убрав ветвь подальше от любопытных глаз, Бильбо взял свой собственный небольшой топорик и принялся отсекать все лишнее. Он не торопился, ему некуда было теперь спешить. Наоборот, он предпочитал лишний раз остановиться, подумать, вспомнить получше, как выглядел щит Торина. Где-то приходилось выламывать куски руками, чтобы придать дереву нужную форму.  
Через месяц пришел черед металлических наконечников. Бильбо, как смог, нарисовал их по памяти. Кузнец, поглядев на рисунок, хмыкнул и потребовал точные размеры. Бильбо содрогнулся от необходимости рассказывать, что именно он пытается сделать, но выбора у него все равно не было. Пришлось пригласить мастера к себе домой, налить стаканчик душистого красного вина и показать, для чего предназначалось нарисованное. Кузнец повертел деревяшку в руках, измерил торчащие края, не выказал ни капли удивления, и лишь уходя, бросил на прощание:  
– Красивый будет засов, мистер Бэггинс, жаль только, что вы не хотите его подровнять как следует.  
Бильбо виновато закивал, развел руками, закрыл дверь и утер холодный пот со лба.  
В ожидании наконечников Бильбо занялся крепежом. Приладил ремни – из хорошей кожи, надежные. Попытался было примерить щит на свою руку, но выглядело это до того странно, что он немедленно снял щит и больше не пытался с ним освоиться. Не его это было, и не для него сделано.  
Когда кузнец закончил свою работу, Бильбо забрал наконечники вместе с мелкими гвоздиками для крепления, щедро расплатился и пошел домой, не веря, что работа его почти закончена. После ужина он разложил на столе деревянную заготовку и наконечники и принялся, не торопясь, надевать каждую железку на свой конец. Он специально держал щит обратной стороной к себе – так при стрижке лучше не смотреть в зеркало, пока цирюльник не закончит свою работу.  
Наконец, щит был закончен. Бильбо разжег огонь в камине, осторожно поставил щит к стене и сел в кресло напротив. Все тревоги последнего времени разом оставили его. Не было больше ни нетерпения, ни смущения, ни сомнений в собственной нормальности. Щит стоял у стены так уверенно, словно был оставлен там рукой самого Торина.  
– Вот ты и как будто снова у меня в гостях, мой друг, – тихо сказал Бильбо, салютуя щиту кубком вина. – Теперь-то уж ты бы не заблудился дважды, правда?  
Холодный ветер пронесся по комнате, огонь в камине затрещал и заметался вспугнутой птицей. Бильбо нервно оглянулся. Дверь была заперта, окна закрыты, и неоткуда было взяться сквозняку. И все-таки он явственно почувствовал, как еще одно прохладное дуновение осторожно коснулось его шеи.  
– Торин? – не веря самому себе, еле слышно позвал Бильбо, испуганно глядя на дверь.  
– Долго же я ждал твоего приглашения, – раздалось у него за спиной тихим шелестом.  
Бильбо развернулся обратно к щиту так стремительно, что в шее что-то хрустнуло. Возле камина, точно так же опираясь на полку, как когда-то, когда гномы пели свою песню, стоял знакомый силуэт. Полупрозрачный, словно сотворенный из дыма, но это, вне всяких сомнений, был он.  
– Торин… – потрясенно выдохнул Бильбо.  
– Да, мастер взломщик. Разве не меня ты ждал в гости?  
На губах Торина играла та же незлая усмешка, с которой он впервые посмотрел на Бильбо.  
– Ты все такой же… – Бильбо не мог оторвать от него взгляда.  
– В чертогах Мандоса времени больше нет, мастер Бэггинс. Никаким другим я уже не буду никогда.  
– А я постарел, – вырвалось у хоббита.  
– Много лет прошло, верно? – Торин подошел к окну и выглянул в него. – Я не помню в твоем саду этого дуба.  
– Я посадил желудь из сада Беорна, когда вернулся, – пояснил Бильбо. – Он быстро пошел в рост.  
– Так это из него… – Торин оглянулся на щит, по-прежнему стоящий у камина.  
– Да, – смутился Бильбо. – Желудь напоминал мне о тебе. Ты, наверное, не помнишь, но однажды в Горе…  
– Я чуть не убил тебя, когда ты прятал его в кулаке, – усмехнулся Торин. – Я плохо помню то, что было до этого, и не все помню из того, что было после…  
– Жажда золота и Аркенстона сводила тебя с ума, – кивнул Бильбо.  
– Да, – призрак не мог покраснеть, но Торин отвел глаза. – Но когда я увидел этот желудь… В моей душе словно рассеялся какой-то туман.  
– Ты был совсем таким, как прежде, – просто сказал Бильбо. – Таким, каким я тебя увидел в первый раз. Таким, каким я тебя…  
Он запнулся. Столько времени он представлял себе, как поставит щит в своей гостиной и будет говорить с ним, словно с его хозяином, но ни разу почему-то не подумал о том, какие слова он ему скажет. И теперь, когда Торин сам явился в гости, Бильбо вдруг в ужасе понял, что не представляет, можно ли вообще сказать вслух то, о чем он умолчал столько лет назад, и что рвалось из его сердца все это время.  
– Таким, каким ты меня хотел запомнить? – губы Торина дрогнули в горькой усмешке. – Я понимаю. Кто же захочет вспоминать безумца…  
– Ты не был безумцем, – горячо возразил Бильбо. – И я вспоминал тебя… любым. Потому что в этом есть и моя вина. Мне надо было раньше понять, что ты в беде, надо было что-то сделать…  
– Балин и Двалин тоже это видели, но они тоже ничего не смогли сделать, – утешающе сказал Торин.  
– Да, они не смогли, но я должен был…  
– Ты должен был достать для нас Аркенстон, и ты это сделал. Ты ничего больше не был мне должен.  
– По контракту – ничего, – тихо сказал Бильбо, опуская глаза. – Но разве нас связывал лишь контракт?  
Торин подошел к креслу и осторожно поднял подбородок хоббита. Прикосновение было все тем же легким дуновением холода, но глаза Торина смотрели тепло.  
– Ты был моим другом, – кивнул гном.  
– И только? – вырвалось у Бильбо, прежде чем он смог понять, что сказал.  
Торин, нахмурившись, всмотрелся в лицо хоббита внимательнее. Бильбо колотило, на лбу выступила испарина. Он не удивился бы, если бы призрак в гневе покинул его и никогда больше не вернулся. Но Торин не двигался и ничего не говорил, и Бильбо, с трудом заставляя себя ворочать языком, все же решился.  
– Я потерял не просто друга, – невнятно прошептал он, чувствуя подступающий к горлу комок. – Я потерял того, кого любил. Любил как друга… и еще больше.  
Холодная невесомая рука потянула его за запястье, заставляя подняться. Бильбо встал, не сопротивляясь. По щекам его покатились слезы, он кое-как вытер их рукавом и, набравшись мужества, вновь посмотрел на Торина.  
– Я знаю, – просто сказал призрак.  
– Знаешь? – Бильбо был потрясен. – Откуда?  
– Не сомневаюсь, что мои друзья искренне горевали после моей смерти. Но голоса их скорби не долетали до чертогов Мандоса. Когда я почувствовал, что меня зовут, то был уверен, что зов идет из Эребора. Каково же было мое изумление, когда я понял, что вновь попал в Шир… Не всякому такое под силу, мастер Бэггинс. Не всякому даже самому близкому другу…  
Торин шагнул к хоббиту и обнял его. Бильбо так хотелось вновь уткнуться лицом в густой мех на воротнике шубы Торина, почувствовать тепло, запах… Но щек касалась лишь легкая прохлада.  
– Мы не можем быть вместе в этом мире, – просто сказал Торин. – Я больше не принадлежу ему.  
– Значит, надежды нет? – вырвалось у Бильбо.  
– И это говоришь ты? Ты, который смог вызвать меня из царства мертвых теней? Тебе ли не знать о надежде все, и еще больше?  
– Что же нам делать?  
– В чертогах Мандоса нет времени, и для нас, обитающих там, нет разницы между прошлым и будущим. Кажется, я видел краем глаза, что тебя ждет. Эльфы возьмут тебя с собой на Заокраинный Запад.  
Бильбо удивленно ахнул.  
– Там обитают и те, кого мы почитаем как наших создателей. Мандос, Аулэ, Йаванна… Может, если они смилостивятся над нами, у нас будет шанс побыть вместе, хоть немного?  
– Мне бы только добраться туда, – горячо заговорил Бильбо, – я попрошу за нас обоих, попрошу всех, кто согласится меня выслушать…  
– Возьми с собой этот щит, – прозрачная рука ласково пригладила седые волосы хоббита. – Я буду просить вместе с тобой. Я буду рядом. Главное – возьми с собой щит.  
– Ты не останешься? – Бильбо почувствовал, что холодные объятия отступают.  
– Мне трудно находиться в этом мире, мастер Бэггинс. Я вообще не должен был в нем больше появиться. Но теперь у тебя есть знак, куда мне идти. Я больше не заблужусь. Я приду, как только ты позовешь. Позови меня обязательно, когда придет время. Я буду ждать. В чертогах Мандоса нет времени, и ожидания тоже нет, но я буду помнить…  
Силуэт Торина истаивал, отступая к камину, голос становился все тише. Бильбо в отчаянии шагнул ближе, протянул руки, но лишь коснулся кончиками пальцев тени на стене.  
– Торин… – тихо позвал он.  
Тишина была ему ответом.  
Бильбо постоял некоторое время, невидяще уставившись в стену и перекатываясь с пятки на носок и обратно. Потом посмотрел на щит, все так же стоявший возле камина.  
– Торин, – рука хоббита ласково провела по изломам коры. – Это даже хорошо, что у тебя там нет времени и нет ожидания. Значит, мы будем вместе совсем скоро. Я дождусь. А если тебя не пустят ко мне – попрошу Мандоса, пусть и меня отправляет в свои чертоги.  
Бильбо, задумчиво улыбаясь, опустился обратно в кресло. Глаза его неотрывно смотрели на огонь. Ему виделись не спокойные танцы языков пламени над поленьями, а горящие сосны, испепеляющее дыхание дракона, рассветное солнце, в которое их несли орлы…  
– Я уверен, худшее уже позади, – прошептал Бильбо.  
Нижняя ветка дуба, словно соглашаясь, стукнула в окно. Будем считать, что это знак, подумал Бильбо. Добрый знак.


End file.
